


That Better Be Non-Toxic

by ghostheroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comic (No Dialogue), Fanart, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostheroes/pseuds/ghostheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel can be very patient, but waiting for wings to heal is like watching grass grow. Dean suggests he distract himself with more exciting activities such as... watching paint dry?</p>
<p>Based off of the prompt: "Cas has learned that he likes to paint, and Dean likes to watch (or help)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Better Be Non-Toxic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ammosart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammosart/gifts).



> For the DCSS '12! I'm a bit anxious about this since it's my first try at an actual comic, but Ammo's prompt just kicked me right in the emotions so I was pumped to draw it! I just slapped it with wings, a bit of h/c, and a big ol' helping of Dean and Cas falling in love. Merry Christmas, Ammo!!!
> 
> (p.s. file sizes are the absolute bane of my existence)


End file.
